For My Friends
by aicchan
Summary: Perlahan Asmita memeluk tubuh kecil Shaka dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap kepala anak itu dengan lembut agar bisa membuat Shaka merasa lebih nyaman. -ENJOY-


"Sha~ka! Shaka!" Aiolia kecil berdiri di depan kuil Virgo dan memanggil nama teman sesama calon penerus _Gold Saint_. Sejak pagi tadi Shaka tak tampak keluar dari kuil Virgo, bahkan tidak ikut bermain di sela waktu istirahat latihan. "Sha~ka!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Padahal biasanya Shaka langsung keluar kalau dipanggil. Aiolia mengintip ke dalam kuil Virgo, tapi dia tak melihat ada siapapun di sana.

"Shaka? Asmita_-sama_?"

Masih tak ada sahutan. Itu membuat Aiolia kesal dan akhirnya duduk di anak tangga penghubung kuil Virgo dan Leo sampai dia melihat Sisyphus keluar dari kuil Leo dan menaiki angga hingga berhenti di depan Aiolia.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya sang _Gold Saint_ Sagittarius.

"Aku menunggu Shaka."

"Shaka sejak kemarin ada di Pope's Chamber karena dia sedang sakit."

"Shaka sakit?"

"Iya. Dan karena dia kena flu dan tidak mau menulari yang lain, makanya dia dirawat di tempat Pope."

Mendengar itu, wajah Aiolia jadi murung.

Sisyphus menggendong anak didik dari keponakannya itu, "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana, asal jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Tapi Aiolia tetap murung, membuat Sisyphus hanya menghela napas dan akhirnya membawa anak itu menuju ke Pope's Chamber.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**For My Friends** © aicchan

**-Alternate Reality**-

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di sebuah kamar di Pope's Chamber, Shaka berbaring dengan kain kompres di keningnya. Wajah anak itu pucat dan sesekali batuk. Udara di Sanctuary memang sedang sedikit tak menentu membuat anak-anak jadi rentan sakit, kemarin juga Milo sempat demam, lalu sebelumnya lagi Mu.

Asmita duduk di samping muridnya, menggenggam tangan kecil Shaka yang terasa panas.

"_Oshishousama_…"

"Ya, Shaka? Kau haus?"

Shaka menggeleng, "Maaf… aku sakit begini… pasti merepotkan."

"Tidak, Shaka. Kau tidak merepotkan," Asmita mengusap kepala anak didiknya itu, "tak usah berpikir yang macam-macam dan tidurlah!"

Akhirnya Shaka pun kembali terlelap, membuat Asmita sedikit lebih tenang karena sejak semalam muridnya itu tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah Sisyphus bersama Aiolia.

"Asmita_-sama_, Shaka bagaimana?" tanya Aiolia.

Asmita berdiri, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh istirahat saja."

Lalu Aiolia beranjak ke sebalah tempat tidur dan memandang Shaka, tapi anak itu tidak bicara apa-apa.

Asmita mendekati Sisyphus, "Kenapa kau bawa Aiolia kemari? Bagaimana kalau dia tertular?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat wajah Aiolia yang memelas begitu."

Memang, aura Aiolia tak secerah biasanya. Hari ini aura singa kecil itu terasa muram dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal Aiolia selalu penuh tenaga dan selalu membuat riuh, apalagi kalau sedang berkumpul dengan Milo.

"Aiolia."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Aiolia menoleh pada Asmita.

"Shaka akan cepat sembuh kalau dia istirahat."

Aiolia diam sebentar, memandang Shaka lagi dan baru dia bicara, "Apa aku boleh datang lagi menjenguknya?"

Merasakan aura yang makin lama makin gelap itu, Asmita tak tega melarang. Dia pun memberi izin asal Aiolia tak datang sendiri. Akhirnya Sisyphus pun membawa Aiolia pergi dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, nyaris tanpa suara.

Asmita kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur, sekali lagi menggenggam tangan mungil Shaka. Tapi hanya sebentar karena mendadak anak itu terisak lagi dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke ruang kosong. Asmita pun menggendong Shaka, membiarkan kain kompres di kening anak itu terjatuh. Perlahan dia memeluk tubuh kecil Shaka dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap kepala anak itu dengan lembut agar bisa membuat Shaka merasa lebih nyaman.

Masih sedikit terisak, Shaka menggenggam erat bagian depan pakaian gurunya. Rasa panas di badannya, sakit di tenggorokan dan kepalanya membuat Shaka benar-benar tak bisa tidur.

Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi, kali ini masuklah Defteros bersama Saga.

"Dia belum tidur?" tanya Defteros. Jawaban yang dia dapat hanya gelengan kepala dari Asmita. Defteros menyuruh Saga meletakkan obat dan makanan di meja sedang dia menghampiri Asmita, melihat Shaka yang masih terisak. "Tidak mau dibaringkan?"

Lagi-lagi hanya dijawab Asmita dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku bawakan obat dari Pope juga makanan untuk kalian. Kau juga harus jaga kesehatanmu!"

Saga juga menghampiri dua orang dewasa di sana, "Asmita_-sama_ makan saja dulu, biar aku yang jaga Shaka."

"Saga benar. Kau makanlah dulu!"

Meski agak ragu, akhirnya Asmita memberikan Shaka pada Saga. Awalnya Shaka berontak, tapi begitu sadar siapa yang memegangnya sekarang, Shaka jadi tenang lagi. Saga menggendong Shaka dan mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur.

"Saga sudah biasa merawat anak kecil," Defteros mengajak Asmita untuk duduk dan dia memberikan sepiring makanan untuk sang Virgo. "Makanlah!"

Asmita pun mulai memakan porsi makan siangnya.

.

Sampai sore Defteros dan Saga menemani Asmita, tapi Defteros meminta Saga kembali ke kuil Gemini saat matahari mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat. Patuh, Saga pun berpamitan dan mengatakan akan kembali lagi esok setelah latihannya selesai.

Defteros sendiri membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong di sana dan meletakkannya di depan pintu supaya di ambil oleh para gadis pengabdi Sanctuary. Lalu dia kembali pada Asmita yang duduk di sisi Shaka. Bocah itu pulas karena pengaruh obat yang dia minum.

"Kau juga tidurlah! Sejak kemarin kau tidak tidur, kan?" Defteros menepuk kepala Asmita seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. "Aku akan tetap di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu cemaskan Shaka."

Akhirnya Asmita pun merebahkan diri di samping Shaka, dan memeluk bocah kecil itu. "Defteros…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Defteros tersenyum, "Bicaramu seperti pada orang asing saja. Tidurlah!" pria berkulit gelap itu membenahi selimut Asmita dan Shaka lalu duduk diam di kursi kayu, memandang hari yang telah gelap di luar jendela.

Memang rasanya tak enak kalau melihat anak kecil sakit. Biasanya setiap hari ada saja ulah Shaka yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak bisa membuat Defteros, apalagi Asmita, marah.

Pernah sekali waktu Shaka, entah bagaimana caranya, mengambil satu toples biskuit dari lemari dapur dan membawanya ke taman untuk dinikmati bersama teman-temannya. Pernah juga Shaka membawah tasbih milik Asmita dan pergi ke makam para _saint_ di luar kompleks Sanctuary bersama anak-anak yang lain. Itu membuat para _Gold Saint_ kelimpungan mencari bocah-bocah kecil yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Kehadiran anak-anak itu membuat nuansa baru dalam kehidupan di Sanctuary. Karenanya sekarang terasa kurang kalau tak mendengar suara-suara mereka yang riang gembira.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Defteros beranjak dari duduknya. Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan kamar, "Athena_-sama_." Dia langsung membuka lebar pintu itu, mengizinkan sang dewi dalam wujud seorang gadis kecil, Sasha, untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shaka?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Obat dari Pope bekerja dan sekarang dia bisa tidur."

Sasha memandang Shaka yang pulas dalam pelukan Asmita, "Nanti aku akan minta pada Sage agar membuatkan obat juga untuk Asmita. Dia pasti lelah menjaga Shaka sejak kemarin."

"Terima kasih, Athena_-sama_."

Sasha tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu lama-lama. Sampai besok."

Defteros membungkukkan badannya sedikit begitu Sasha keluar dari sana. Terkejut juga karena kedatangan Sasha karena Defteros hampir tak pernah bertemu dengan dewi Sanctuary itu kecuali dalam acara resmi.

Setelah itu, Defteros kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi dan menjaga dua orang yang pulas di tempat tidur.

.

#

.

Pagi datang dengan cuaca yang cerah. Asmita sudah bangun tak lama setelah matahari terbit, wajah pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tampak lebih segar setelah beristirahat semalaman. Shaka juga bangun tak lama setelah Asmita. Defteros memeriksa suhu badan Shaka dan lega karena sudah tak terasa panas seperti kemarin.

"Apa tenggorokanmu masih sakit?" tanya Defteros.

"Sedikit," jawab Shaka dengan suara serak.

Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka, "Kau bisa menelan bubur?"

"Kurasa bisa…" Shaka menikmati sentuhan lembut gurunya. "Boleh aku makan apel? Aku ingin makan yang manis."

Asmita berpandangan dengan Defteros.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus makan bubur dulu dan minum obatmu!" Defteros berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu, "Aku ambilkan sarapan dulu."

Membiarkan Defteros pergi, Asmita mengambil pakaian bersih Shaka yang sempat juga dia bawa kemarin, "Ganti pakaianmu dulu!"

Shaka membiarkan gurunya menggantikan pakaiannya, "_Oshishousama_, boleh aku bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Tidak, Shaka. Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar sehat."

Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hiburan yang datang untukmu."

Baru saja Asmita berkata begitu, pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Aiolia, Milo dan Camus. Aiolia membawa sekeranjang apel merah yang menggugah selera.

"Shaka, kami datang menjengukmu!" suara Milo memecah pagi yang damai barusan. Itu membuatnya mendapat hadiah hantaman kepalan tangan dari Aiolia.

"Jangan berisik! Kau mengganggunya." Lalu Aiolia membawa keranjang apelnya pada Asmita, "Ini dari Kardia_-sama_ dan Dégel_-sama_. Mereka menyampaikan salam, semoga Shaka cepat sembuh."

Asmita tersenyum, "Keinginanmu terkabul, ya, Shaka? Aiolia membawakan apel untukmu."

"Apeeeel… aku mau apel!" seru Shaka walau suaranya masih serak.

"Akan kupaskan dulu. Tapi kau tetap harus makan bubur sebelum makan apel." Asmita mengambil sekeranjang penuh apel dari tangan Aiolia dan meninggalkan para anak di kamar.

Di koridor depan dia bertemu dengan Defteros yang membawakan makanan.

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Ada Aiolia dan yang lain di sana. Biar saja mereka mengobrol sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah. Dan apa-apaan apel di keranjang itu?"

"Ini dari Dégel dan Kardia. Aku mau kupaskan untuk Shaka."

"Lebih baik diparut saja, supaya lebih mudah ditelan. Ini," Defteros memberikan nampan yang dia bawa pada Asmita dan mengambil keranjang apel, "biar aku yang siapkan apelnya."

Maka Asmita kembali ke kamar sambil membawakan bubur dan obat Shaka. Di kamar, Aiolia dan yang lain duduk mengelilingi Shaka di tempat tidur. Asmita memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi merasakan semangat yang memancar dari bocah-bocah di sana, dia ikut merasa senang.

"_Oshishousama_, aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Shaka, yang mulai lagi lagaknya untuk sok dewasa di depan teman-temannya.

Asmita pun meletakkan mangkuk bubur di pangkuan Shaka, "Kalian semua sudah sarapan?" tanyanya pada anak yang lain.

"Sudah!" seru Milo dan Aiolia dengan suara lantang, berbeda dengan Camus yang bicaranya nyaris berbisik.

Shaka pun makan sambil mendengarkan celoteh teman-temannya tentang latihan kemarin. Saat Milo jatuh dari atas pohon dan membuat benjolan besar di kepalanya, lalu saat Camus yang memancing ikan dengan cara membekukan airnya, ada juga cerita Aiolia yang dikejar kucing hutan karena tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya. Shaka tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita itu. Milo juga menceritakan tenang Mu yang sedang senang sekali karena gurunya, Shion, mulai mengajarinya dasar-dasar untuk memperbaiki _cloth_. Seharian penuh si Aries kecil itu menemani gurunya di 'bengkel perbaikan' _cloth_ para _saint_.

Yang seperti ini membuat Asmita senang. Kondisi Shaka sudah membaik, anak itu juga menghabiskan makannya dan meminum obatnya tanpa rewel. Shaka juga tidak ribut saat teman-temannya pamit karena mereka harus mulai latihan. Aiolia menjanjikan mereka akan kembali lagi setelah latihan selesai. Tepat saat anak-anak itu keluar, Defteros kembali ke kamar dengan semangkuk apel parut yang langsung dia berikan pada Shaka.

Karena kondisi badannya sudah mulai pulih, Shaka pun makan dengan lahap. Manis segar apel sangat nyaman di tenggorokannya. Setelah perutnya kenyang, kantuk pun kembali datang.

"_Oshishousama_… gendong aku," pinta Shaka.

"Manjanya kembali lagi, padahal tadi tak mau disuapi," Asmita menggendong Shaka dan membiarkan anak itu memeluk lehernya.

"Kau tidak mau kugendong?" tawar Defteros.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau dengan _Oshishousama_ saja," Shaka membenamkan kepalanya di leher Asmita.

Asmita mengusap punggung Shaka, "Kau mau tidur atau bercanda dengan Defteros?"

Shaka tak bicara lagi dan membiarkan gurunya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Nyaman yang dia rasa membuat Shaka menguap lebar dan membiarkan kantuk menguasainya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Defteros saat Shaka tampak tenang dalam buaian Asmita. "Dia itu anak yang kuat… dan hebat. Aku tidak tahu dimana Sage_-sama_ menemukan anak yang sanggup melakukan semuanya dengan mata tertutup. Dia bahkan bisa membedakanku, Aspros, Saga dan Kanon."

Mendengar itu membuat senyum muncul lagi di wajah Asmita yang biasanya tak terbaca, "Dia anak istimewa yang tak akan ada duanya."

"Che… ternyata kau itu tipe yang suka memanjakan."

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Defteros terseyum, "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan untuk menjaga Shaka hingga Pope datang dan memastikan kalau kondisi Shaka sudah pulih. Sang Pope mengizinkan Shaka untuk kembali ke kuil Virgo, membuat wajah bocah itu jadi ceria secerah matahari pertama di musim semi.

.

#

.

"Sha~ka! Shaka!" Aiolia kecil berdiri di depan kuil Virgo dan memanggil nama teman baiknya.

"Iyaaa!" Shaka berlari keluar dari dalam kuil Virgo sambil membawa sebuah toples plastik berisi biskuit coklat, "Lihat! _Oshishousama_ membuatkan ini untuk kita semua. Kita makan di tepi sungai, yuk?!"

"Yuk!"

Kedua anak sebaya itu bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga di mana Milo dan Camus sudah menunggu di dekat kuil Leo.

Asmita berdiri di pelataran kuilnya, senang bisa mendengar suara ceria anak-anak itu lagi. Mungkin malam nanti, Asmita akan mengundang para calon penerus _Gold Saint_ untuk makan di kuil Virgo. Sesekali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk. Meski untuk itu Asmita jelas membutuhkan bala bantuan. Jadi sang Virgo pun berniat untuk memanggil para Gemini untuk membantunya menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhnya.

Sepertinya… ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Errr… Ripiu? #PLAK

Oke… ini hanya plot pointless yang semoga bisa dinikmati tanpa harus mengerutkan kening. *peluk para bocah*


End file.
